Brain Matter
by DarkandtwistyGirl
Summary: Abby is diagnosed with a brain tumour, and must undergo risky surgery. Will she survive? Set in mid season five. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or the characters, and probably never will.**

**AN: I have no medical knowledge, just way too much time to search the internet.**

**I've had the start of this one tucked away for a while, so I figured I might as well post it, and see if you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Gibbs steps out of the elevator, and walks towards Abby's lab. As usual her music is at a deafening level. Unable to see Abby, Gibbs strides into the office, and turns the music way down, he waits, expecting to hear Abby call out in protest, but there's no sign of her. Walking back into the lab Gibbs calls out. "Abby?" He shakes the caf-pow bribe in his hand, hoping to draw her attention, wherever she is. After waiting a moment, and not getting a response he begins to worry slightly, he hurriedly rushes around the lab, looking for her, finally rounding the corner so that the computer station comes into view, his glance drifts down to the ground. The caf-pow falls to the floor, and he immediately sinks onto his knees. Abby is lying on the floor, seizing violently, vomit running from her mouth. "Abby!"

* * *

Tony, McGee, and Ziva are walking towards the lab when they hear Gibbs' panicked scream, drawing their weapons they run into the room, after a moment they see Gibbs leaning over Abby's prone form.

Upon seeing her McGee runs from the room, his hand over his mouth. Tony goes to her side, kneels down, and attempts to help. Ziva stands frozen to the spot that first allowed her a view of Abby's flailing body.

"Boss, what's wrong with her?!" Tony questions, panicked to see his friend convulsing on the floor.

"David, call an ambulance! DiNozzo, go get Ducky." Gibbs barks, becoming frantic as he watches Abby seizing violently on the floor of her lab.

Ziva pulls out her cell, while Tony sprints towards the elevator.

Gibbs wraps his arms around Abby, desperately trying to stop her from further hurting herself as she convulses. "It is gonna be okay Abby... The ambulance is going to be here any minute... Just hang on...please." He says to her, not able to keep his emotions in check.

Ziva closes her cell. "They'll be here in five." She reports to Gibbs, still unable to bring herself to go to her friend's side.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Tony rushes back in, Ducky following close behind. By this point the seizure has ended, but Abby is still lying on the floor, unconscious. "Oh dear lord, Abigail." Ducky cannot hide his shock when he sees her. By the time Tony got downstairs he was barely calm enough to tell him to get his medical supplies and come with him, let alone say why. "What happened here Jethro?" He questions his old friend.

"I came in, found her here, she was having a seizure or something, it stopped a minute ago."

Ducky kneels down at Abby's side to examine her. He places his weathered hand on her neck, feeling for her pulse, he's relieved when he feels a strong steady beat against his fingers. He rubs his knuckles up and down her sternum, gently at first, expecting her to recoil from the painful touch, when she doesn't respond he pushes down harder, she rolls away from his touch slightly. "Abigail, come on wake up." Ducky says to her, continuing to use the painful stimulus to wake her. "You know this reminds me of-"

"Don't start one of your damn stories now Duck. What is wrong with her?!"

Ducky looks up at Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva, who have moved out of the way. "Do any of you know her medical history? Does she have epilepsy, diabetes, any of those sorts of things?" They all respond no, as far as they have ever seen she is in prefect health, except for today. The elderly doctor continues to tend to Abby until the paramedics arrive; he stands up, and gives them space to work.

One of the paramedics looks up at the team, while her partner starts an IV in Abby's arm, and places an oxygen mask over her face. The paramedic begins to barrage them with questions. "What's her name? How long did the seizure last? Does she have any medical conditions or allergies we need to know about?"

Ziva steps forward as her coworkers seem to be incapable of answering. "Her name is Abby, Abigail Scuito. She was lying there when we walked in, from that moment the seizure lasted two minutes and eighteen seconds. Until today I thought she was perfectly healthy." Ziva answers quickly, using her training to avoid being overcome by emotions.

The paramedics gently move Abby onto a gurney, place a blanket over her, and fasten the straps across her stomach and legs, preventing her from falling. "Is one of you going to ride with her?"

"Duck, you go. We'll meet you there." Gibbs instructs, he then turns to Ziva and Tony. "DiNozzo, go find McGee. David, get the sedan."

* * *

When they arrive at the hospital they are all ordered into the waiting room while the doctors try to find the cause of Abby's current state. McGee, Ducky, and Tony are sitting in some awkward plastic chairs, Ziva is pacing the room, looking about ready to strangle the next person who walks into the room without any news for them, and Gibbs has gone in search of a decent coffee.

* * *

It has been over three hours by the time a doctor walks into the room, quickly seeking out the group of weary federal agents. "Are you here for Ms Scuito?" Everyone is on their feet quickly, anxious to hear how she's doing.

"What happened to her? Is she alright? We want to see her." Gibbs says to the doctor, uncharacteristically betraying his emotions.

"Ms Scuito is stable at the moment, but we don't know what caused the seizure. The tox report came back clean, and she has no medical history to explain a seizure. I've ordered an EEG, an MRI, and a lumbar puncture, hopefully those will shed some light on the problem."

"You thought she had taken drugs?!" Gibbs asks incredulously.

"Standard procedure, besides in case none of you have noticed she's a Goth, it doesn't seem unlikely..."

"You might want to stop there before..." Tony points at Gibbs "...he shoots you..., and..." He points to Ziva "...she's a trained assassin; I don't even want to think what she'll do. Abby doesn't even drink...unless you a massive amount of caffeine."

"My apologies." The doctor backpedals rapidly, clearly worried about getting on the bad sides of these tired, angry, armed federal agents.

"Can we see her now?" Tony asks tiredly.

"I will show up to her room, but first I'll tell you what to expect." The doctor pauses for a moment. "She is in what we call a post-ictal state, it means that she is very drowsy and may suffer some memory loss and confusion..." He sees the worried looks cross their faces "...try not to worry about that, it will only last a few hours, and we also have her on a number of monitors, an oxygen mask, and IV fluids. I'll have one of the nurses show you to her room."

* * *

By the time Abby fully regains consciousness almost two hours later, Gibbs is the only other person in the room. He sent everyone else to find something to eat a while ago.

When he sees that her eyes are open Gibbs quickly stands up, and moves closer to her. "Hey Abs, how are you feeling?"

After a moment Abby manages to look up at Gibbs. "Bo...Boss." Her voice comes out harsh and broken. "What... Where?"

"You're in Bethesda Hospital... You had a seizure, the doctors are running tests."

Abby realizes that she is connected to several monitors, and IVs; and that her head and back are aching mercilessly. "Back hurts... Head too..."

"They did some test to check for...meningitis. Said it might make you a bit sore for a day or so."

"Shoulda told you." Abby says wearily, running her fingers through her hair.

Gibbs looks at her, confusion clearly showing in his expression. "What?"

"I've got a brain tumour Boss."

* * *

**So, what do you think? Worth continuing, or not?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**BTW: The title is the name of the band that Abby tried to get everyone to go see in 'Chimera', it seemed fitting.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or the characters, and probably never will.**

**AN: I have no medical knowledge, just way too much time to search the internet.**

**Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews, I truly value each and every one, please keep them coming. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Gibbs looks at her, absolutely shocked by this revelation. "How... When did you find out?"

Abby looks away from him, guiltily. "Three months. I really stuffed this up didn't I?" Abby asks him as she begins to cry. Hating to see her upset Gibbs sits down beside her on the bed, and holds her comfortingly.

"Oh Abs, why didn't you say anything?" Gibbs asks, more to himself than to her, but she answers anyway.

"I-I didn't want... One minute I was at the doctor's, thinking I had the flu or something, next thing I know my doctor was telling me survival statistics and treatment plans... I didn't know what to do. I was... I was scared." Abby rambles, sobbing into Gibbs' shoulder.

Gibbs holds her a little tighter. "It's okay Abby, I understand, and if it's the last thing I do, I'm going to get you through this."

* * *

They are still sitting there, Gibbs holding Abby gently, when the doctor walks in several minutes later. "Ms Scuito, good to see you awake. I'm Dr Peters."  
"Hi." Abby replies, without any of her usual energy or excitement.

"We have the test results back, and I'm afraid it isn't good news. I would like to talk to you about them, in private." Dr Peters says, looking pointedly at Gibbs.

Gibbs tightens his hold on Abby, and she does the same, the doctor gets the message, Gibbs isn't leaving. "Okay then-"

Before Dr Peters can say anymore, Gibbs interrupts. "She already knows... It is cancer right?"

"Not exactly." Dr Peters gently cups Abby's face with his hand, and guides it upwards, so that she's looking at him. "How much do you know?"

"...Not much. I only ever saw my GP about it, he said it was a um..." Abby pauses for a moment, trying to remember the name. "...Meningioma."

"Alright then, as you may or may not know, meningiomas are most often benign, but they can rarely be cancerous. The scan showed that it's approximately one and a half inches in diameter. I've consulted with a neurosurgeon, Dr Wong, and we agree that whether it is cancerous, or not, your best chance is to have surgery as soon as possible. But first I need to discuss with you-"

"This is what she needs, right?" Gibbs interrupts.

"Yes, but-"

"So then set it up. If it's what she needs then what is there to discuss?" Gibbs questions, interrupting again.

"The position of the tumour means that the surgery carries a number of serious risks, including bleeding, paralysis, memory loss, neurological impairments... even death."

Gibbs looks at Abby, who is still crying softly into his shirt. "What?" He means to yell, but it comes out as barely a whisper.

Dr Peters ignores Gibbs, and looks at Abby. "Abigail, if you choose not to have the operation, your condition will almost certainly continue to deteriorate, it's unlikely that you'll live more than a couple of months." He pauses, letting the reality sink in. "I know this is a big decision, but with your consent I would like to book an OR for first thing tomorrow." Abby pulls Gibbs into a tighter hug, if that's even possible, begging him to help her.

"We're going to need some time to talk this over." Gibbs says with diplomacy that even surprises him.

"I understand, this is a very difficult time for you. Have one of the nurses page me when you're ready to talk more." Dr Peters retreats quickly from the room.

Once he's left the room Gibbs gently runs his hand through her hair. "You're going to be fine Abs; I promise I'll get you through this." He comforts her, even though he's still reeling from the news himself.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Abby has finally calmed down, and relinquished her hold on Gibbs. He is now sitting in an uncomfortable chair beside the bed. "Are you sure about this, Abs?"

Sniffling slightly, Abby answers. "I'm gonna die if I don't, so... yeah, I'm sure."

Gibbs stands up, moves closer to Abby, and pulls her into a hug. "Okay, Abby. I'll go find the doctor, get things sorted out."

"'Kay." Abby replies.

Gibbs pulls away, and walks into the hallway. It only takes him a moment to spot Dr Peters, and call him over. "She wants to go ahead with the surgery." Gibbs says, straight to the point.

"Alright, I'll go set it up, and then I'll come and speak with her, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." Gibbs motions towards Abby's room. "I'd better get back in there."

"Sure, no problem." Dr Peters replies.

Gibbs then turns away, and as he does, he sees Tony, Ziva, and McGee coming down the hallway towards him.

"...Hey, Boss." Tony greets Gibbs as they reach him.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or the characters. In case it wasn't really obvious.**

**AN: I have no medical knowledge, just way too much time to search the internet.**

**Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews, I truly value each and every one, so please keep them coming. **

**I just realised that I stuffed up when I posted this, so here's what should have been posted in the first place.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Previously: "...Hey, Boss." Tony greets Gibbs as they reach him.

* * *

After a brief debate with himself as to what to say, Gibbs decides to go with saying as little as possible. "You're back already?"

McGee replies. "Yeah, we didn't want to get dessert."

Ducky then asks worriedly "Has Abigail woken up yet?" as he looks towards Abby's room.

Gibbs turns slightly towards Ducky. "She has, almost an hour ago."

"Is she alright?" Tony questions, concern clear in his voice.

_She's not at all alright, not even close. And I don't know how to help. _After again taking a moment to think, Gibbs speaks, and even then he is hesitant. "The doc said she's stable right now, but-"

Before he can finish answering, Ziva interrupts, unable to wait longer. "What's wrong with her?"

And here it is, the question Gibbs wants to answer the least. He decides that he should talk to Abby before he goes telling anyone. "You should talk to Abby, it's not my place to say."

Everyone looks at Gibbs like he's grown a second head, they've never seen Gibbs acting like this, but they know to let it go.

After a moment, Gibbs somberly tells them. "When you do go in there... She's having a rough day, don't upset her."

They all nod in affirmation. "Course not, Boss." Tony confirms.

* * *

A moment later, Gibbs motions to Abby's room, and then leads the group towards the doorway.

Just before they reach the doorway, Gibbs slows down, moves to the side of the hallway, and motions for Ducky to join him.

Ducky does so, and then promptly begins to ask. "Jethro, what are we..." Seeing as if for the first time the devastated look on Gibbs' face, Ducky works it out. "You know what's wrong with Abigail, don't you? What is it?"

After a moment, Gibbs somberly tells Ducky. "She's got a... tumour, in her brain."

A look of shock crosses Ducky's face as he responds. "That explains a lot, the seizure, her recent tiredness, and headaches. ...What type? How bad is it?"

"The doctor said it's a meningioma, and they want to operate as soon as possible." Gibbs replies grimly.

"...How is Abigail taking it?" Ducky asks with concern.

"She's known about it for months... but now she's getting worse, it's hard on her."

Ducky nods knowingly, he can't even imagine what's she's going through.

Gibbs then motions to Abby's room. "We'd better get in there, Abby's really not up to dealing with everyone."

"Yes, definitely." Ducky agrees.

They then walk silently towards Abby's hospital room.

* * *

Abby is sitting up against the raised bed head, tears tracks still clear on her face, as they all walk in. Each of them greet her, but she's too lost in her own thoughts to notice.

When Gibbs enters with Ducky a moment later, he notices the worried expressions on their faces because she hasn't answered. He then moves to Abby's side, and gently runs his hand through her unkempt hair. "Abs, I'm back." And as an after thought he adds. "Everyone else is here too."

Abby turn to look at Gibbs. "What?" She asks, not having heard what he said.

"You've got visitors."

Abby looks up at the group assembled at the foot of the bed, and greets them simply, with none of her usual energy and enthusiasm. "...Oh, hi guys."

They all look a bit confused at her uncharacteristic response, but regardless, they reply.

* * *

A moment later, once everyone has sat down around the bed, Ziva asks Abby. "Are you alright Abby?"

Abby takes a couple of shaky breaths before simply answering. "No."

Everyone exchanges shocked looks, and then looks back at Abby, seeking more information.

"Abs, do you want me to tell them?" Gibbs enquires.

Abby shakes her head, then looks down at the bed sheets as she begins to speak, no emotion in her voice. "Several months ago I was diagnosed with a meningioma..." The expressions on their faces tell Abby that they have no idea what that is. "...a usually benign tumour... in my brain."

"What?!" McGee, Tony, and Ziva exclaim simultaneously.

Determined to maintain her composure, Abby continues in the same emotionless tone. "I've ignored it since then, now I need surgery, or... I'll die. So, that's that, any questions?" She finishes in a more upbeat tone, fighting hard not to break down.

They all stand in silence, until McGee nervously asks. "Are you going to be alright?"

Upon seeing how worn out Abby is, Ducky steps forward to answer. "It's not that simple Timothy, there are any number of factors involved in how successful the treatment is, such as the location, size. But all in all, meningiomas have a very high cure rate with surgery, which I believe Abigail has chosen to have."

At this moment, just as Ducky finishes speaking. Dr Peters walks through the doorway, followed by a middle-aged Asian man, who's clearly a doctor. They hesitate for a moment upon seeing the crowd of people gathered around the bed, but when Gibbs spots them, he quickly moves over to them. "Doc, is everything organized for tomorrow?"

"Agent Gibbs. Please let me introduce my colleague, Dr Tim Wong, he's the neurologist consulting on Ms Scuito's case." Dr Wong extends his hand, which Gibbs promptly shakes firmly.

"Good to meet you Agent Gibbs, you're Ms Scuito's...?"

"Boss." Gibbs supplies, then as an afterthought adds. "And friend."

Dr Peters then says. "We're wanting to speak with Ms Scuito about her treatment."

"What about it?" Gibbs questions, seeking information.

"Upon me talking with Dr Wong, we've decided that it would be in her best interests to be transferred to Johns Hopkins; they have a state of the art brain tumour centre, and much more experience in treating her condition."

* * *

Several hours later, Abby has agreed to the transfer, and is now waiting on an ambulance to take her and Gibbs up to Baltimore. The rest of team are staying behind, but have promised repeatedly to come visit as soon as possible.

The team is crowded around her bed when an ambulance officer knocks on the doorframe, signaling that it's time to go. Ducky is the first to step forward, and gently kiss Abby on the cheek. "I'll see you soon my dear, you'll be fine."

"Thanks Ducky." Abby replies, pulling away as Ziva steps forward.

"We will come see you soon Abby." Ziva says as she envelops Abby in a hug.

Once they pull apart, Tony goes over to Abby, and forces an upbeat tone as he says. "You're gonna kick this tumour's butt, Abs, and you'll be back here, good as new in no time." He places a chaste kiss on her cheek before moving away, and allowing McGee to step forward.

By this time, Abby is crying silent tears as she hugs McGee, and whispers. "I've always loved you Timmy, you need to know that, in case..." She trails off.

McGee pulls her closer, and replies in an equally hushed tone. "Me too, Abby. And nothing is going to happen to you, you're going to have the surgery, and be fine, okay?"

Abby nods weakly, and then they reluctantly pull apart. "Come see me soon, please."

"Nothing could keep me away." Tim replies, kissing her tenderly before stepping back and watching as the ambulance officers pull her gurney out of the room, Gibbs following them, carrying two overstuffed duffle bags, one for each of them.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading! ****Hope you liked it. **

**Please take a minute to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or the characters. In case it wasn't really obvious.**

**AN: I have no medical knowledge, just way too much time to search the internet.**

**Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews, I truly value each and every one, so please keep them coming. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The ambulance arrives at Johns Hopkins several hours later. Gibbs climbs out of the back first, and watches as the ambulance officers lift the gurney out, and wheel it towards the entrance doors. Abby looks around worriedly for Gibbs, and he quickly catches up. "It's okay Abs, I'm here." He soothes, taking her hand in his.

* * *

Abby is quickly settled into an already prepared room in the neurology ward, and barely an hour after they arrive, Dr Ryan Hamish knocks on the door.

"Come in." Gibbs calls out from where he is situated on the edge of Abby's bed.

Dr Hamish opens the door, and strides confidently over to the bed. He extends his hand to Abby, who shakes it halfheartedly. "Ms Scuito, good to meet you. I'm Dr Hamish, I'll be the surgeon looking after you."

Abby looks nervous at the reminder that she needs surgery. "Abby. Can't say it's mutual." She replies, then adding. "I doubt many of your patients are happy to need your services."

Dr Hamish smiles at her open, honest nature. "No, not usually." He tells her lightly.

Gibbs then speaks up, and shakes the younger man's hand. "Jethro Gibbs."

"Pleasure. Are you Abby's husband? Father?" Dr Hamish enquires.

Gibbs shakes his head slightly. "No, we work together, we're just friends."

"Okay." Dr Hamish says. He then pulls over a chair, sits down, and opens her file. "Alright, let's get straight down to business. You've been primarily diagnosed with a meningioma, which requires urgent removal. Correct?"

Abby nods timidly, in her weakened state, the brash doctor intimidates her.

"I've reviewed your scans, and I think that before we even start to plan the operation, we need to put in a shunt to drain the excess cerebrospinal fluid within your head." Dr Hamish tells them without hesitation.

Abby and Gibbs exchange shocked looks. Gibbs then says. "No one at Bethesda mentioned this. Why does she need it?"

Dr Hamish looks directly at Abby. "The scan showed that the tumor is compressing the part of your brain, where the fluid would normally drain through. This causes the pressure to increase in your brain, without immediate treatment, you're at greater risk of further seizures, and a number of life threatening complications. Do you have any questions?"

Abby just sits there silently, trying to absorb this information.

Gibbs speaks up. "Are there any risks? Could this make her worse?"

"A small percentage of patients who have this surgery suffer brain damage ... but the risk of not having it is much higher." Dr Hamish informs them, he then asks. "Abby, are you willing to give your consent?"

Abby thinks for a few moments, then answers. "I guess so."

Dr Hamish stands up. "Okay then, I'll go and set that up." He then walks from the room.

Once he's gone, Gibbs pulls Abby close to him, stroking her hair gently. "It'll be alright, Abby."

* * *

Several minutes later, Abby's nurse, Jessie walks into the room. "Hello again, Abby. How'd you're meeting with Dr Hamish go? He's not exactly known for his bedside manner." She says with a laugh.

Abby pulls away from Gibbs shakily. "Definitely not." Abby laughs, then stops suddenly, and puts her hand to her head.

Jessie moves to her side, and quickly helps her lie down on her side. "What's going on Abby? Are you in pain?"

Abby nods slightly, and Gibbs takes hold of her free hand.

Jessie hurries out of the room, and returns a moment later with an IV kit and vial of morphine in hand. Gibbs lets go of Abby's hand, and Jessie quickly puts an IV cannula into the back of her hand, then connects the IV, and pushes in a measured dose of morphine.

Once Abby relaxes, Gibbs questions Jessie. "What the hell just happened?!"

Unfazed by his outburst, Jessie calmly tells Gibbs. "They gave her a dose of morphine at the other hospital, she had just enough time pain free, that when the meds wore off, it hit her hard." Jessie busies herself, adjusting the line, and putting Abby in a more comfortable position. "She'll probably rest for a while now."

Gibbs then asks her. "What were you coming in here for in the first place?"

"I just wanted to let you know that the shunt-placement surgery has been booked for first thing tomorrow morning. And to see that your meeting with Dr Hamish wasn't too unbearable, if he wasn't one of the best, the hospital would have fired him years ago." Jessie explains to Gibbs as she cleans up various pieces of medical paraphernalia from the table.

"So he is good? He'll be able to help her?" Gibbs asks, his genuine concern for Abby's wellbeing showing through his tough exterior.

Jessie nods quickly, and tells Gibbs. "He is one of the best in the country, and he'll do everything he can to help."

* * *

At six am the next morning, Jessie enters Abby's room. She flicks on the light, and winces in sympathy as Gibbs startles awake, and covers his eyes with his hand. "Turn off the damn light." He growls angrily.

Jessie leaves the light on, and goes over towards Abby's bed. "Can't do that. I have to get Abby ready to go up to surgery." As she speaks, she gently shakes Abby, effectively waking her up. "Sorry to wake you, Abby."

Abby sits up tiredly, she had barely slept last night, her mind was going overdrive constantly. "Time to go?" She asks nervously, remembering being told last night that she was scheduled for surgery this morning.

"Yes, it is. Are you ready?" Jessie enquires gently.

Abby gulps, and then nods. Her nervousness is practically coming off of her in waves.

Jessie then works quickly to get Abby ready to go, and ten minutes later Jessie and an orderly push her gurney from the room. Gibbs stays behind, settling himself into a seat in the corner of the room.

* * *

Abby is wheeled back into her room just over two hours later, and she then sleeps on and off until late in the evening. Once she is fully awake, she sits up in the bed, and is immediately overcome by dizziness and nausea.

Luckily Gibbs catches her before she can fall off the bed. As he holds her, Gibbs asks. "Abs, are you alright? Do you need something?"

Abby lies back down in an attempt to feel better, before answering weakly. "Feel sick. Spinning."

Jessie had told Gibbs that this might happen, and to try to help Abby ride it out. "It's okay Abby. It's from the surgery, Jessie said it should only last a day."

Abby moans, and rolls on to her side. "I can't ...do this." She tells him between efforts to avoid losing the small amount of dinner she ate.

"You can, and you will Abby." Gibbs assures her.

Abby mumbles something inaudible, and then lays back against the pillows. Tears rolling down her pale face.

Gibbs positions himself on the bed beside Abby, and gently places her head in his lap. "I'm going to get you through this Abby, you're going to be alright." He says repetitively as he strokes her hair soothingly until she eventually falls back to sleep.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading! ****Hope you liked it. **

**Please take a minute to review!**

**After the last chapter most of you said 'No' to this being a McAbby fic, and I've changed my plans accordingly. But it was really hard not to have them together after watching "Cloak" yesterday on youtube. Check it out, and you'll see what I mean.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or the characters. In case it wasn't really obvious.**

**AN: I have no medical knowledge, just way too much time to search the internet.**

****

**Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews, I truly value each and every one, so please keep them coming. **

Sorry for the huge delay. I've had so much going on, this had to go on hold, but it's back now, and I'll try to keep the updates coming as often as possible.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Two days later, Dr Hamish has sent Abby for countless tests and scans, and he has finally decided on a treatment plan. Abby and Gibbs are sitting on the bed, Abby is channel flicking boredly, when Dr Hamish strides into the room. "Afternoon, Abby."

Abby switches off the TV as she replies. "Hi doc."

Dr Hamish sits down in a chair beside the bed, and says. "After a lot of planning, and discussion with my colleagues, we've worked out what we think will be the best way to remove the tumour." He puts a medical model head on the over bed table, and pulls it apart. He points to various places as he says. "Your tumour is located here, over lying the frontal and temporal lobes of your brain, but we don't think it has invaded either area." He replaces the parts of the model, so that it shows a complete head. "Our plan for the surgery is to make an incision from the centre of your forehead, just behind the hairline, right down to just below your left ear, in a curved line to maximize access. We will then remove a section of the skull." He does so with the model, while Abby looks on with morbid fascination. "Then we should be able to see the tumour clearly. We'll remove it, and close everything back up."

Despite her fear, Abby's curiosity gets the better of her. "How?"

Dr Hamish doesn't know how to answer that, he's never had a patient who actually wanted to know the details. "It's very complicated. ...We've scheduled the surgery for Tuesday morning."

Abby's eyes widen nervously. "Three days?" She whispers, fear in her voice.

Dr Hamish nods, and tells her. "Yes. With your symptoms, we can't afford to wait." And without further pause or discussion, he strides out of the room, leaving Abby and Gibbs in his wake.

* * *

At five am on Tuesday morning, Abby is awoken by one of the night nurses. "Abby. Time to wake up, we've got to get you ready for surgery."

_This is not how I wanted to wake up today._ Abby thinks bitterly before opening her eyes, and greeting her least favorite nurse. "Morning."

Wasting no time, the nurse starts doing various preoperative checks. "Where's your husband today? Normally he's here watching you like a hawk."

Abby stifles a laugh as she answers. "He's not my husband, far from it. We're just friends, we work together."

"Oh, okay." The nurse replies, embarrassed.

* * *

The nurse continues to work silently, until Gibbs comes into the room several minutes later. As soon as enters the room, Gibbs makes a bee line for Abby's bed. "Morning Abs. Are you alright?" He asks as he gives her a brief hug.

"I'm alright." Abby replies, her voice clearly betraying her nervousness.

The nurse turns her attention to Gibbs. "I've got to get her prepped for surgery. She needs to be upstairs in half an hour." She informs him quickly before resuming filling out a chart.

Abby can't help but panic as she thinks how soon she will be having surgery. How can this be happening to her?

Sensing her distress, Gibbs takes her hand in his, and soothingly says to her. "It's going to be alright, Abs. Just relax."

Abby does anything but relax. "Do I really even need this?" She then swings her legs over the side of the bed, but Gibbs stops her before she can stand up.

"Lie back down, Abby. You need to have the surgery."

"But-" Abby begins only to be interrupted by Gibbs.

"You need to have the surgery. And I'm going to be right here for you all the way, so just calm down." As he says this, Gibbs runs his fingers through her hair gently. A small show of comfort, when she so desperately needs it.

Abby forces herself to slow down her breathing, and then gets back into the bed, before telling Gibbs. "Okay. Let's get this over with."

* * *

After Abby has been taken to the surgical floor, Gibbs settles into a chair in the corner of the room, and pulls out his cell phone. He promptly speed dials Ducky's number, he picks up after several rings.

"Dr Mallard speaking."

"Duck, it's me." Gibbs says simply.

"How is young Abigail doing? Her surgery is scheduled for today, isn't it?"

Gibbs sighs tiredly as he answers. "Yes, they just took her to pre-op."

"Oh." Ducky says knowingly, he then asks. "How is she?"

"Nervous." Is his simple answer. He then elaborates. "She was trying to back out. I've never seen her so scared."

They talk for a while longer until a nurse comes in, and politely informs Gibbs that cell phones aren't allowed in the wards.

* * *

Several minutes later, in the operating room. Abby is lying on the table, covered only by a thin sheet, hooked up to numerous monitors and IVs, as the anesthetist prepares to sedate her.

She's already been given some medication to help her relax, otherwise she would have run away before she even got in here. "How much longer?" Abby asks the anesthetist.

"Just a minute." The anesthetist tells her as he pushes a full syringe into one of the IV lines.

Within a few seconds, Abby drifts into unconsciousness.

* * *

Halfway through the operation, Dr Hamish is just about to remove the tumour when one of the clamps comes loose, and there is a massive, sudden gush of blood. "Shit!" He exclaims. Things just got a lot more complicated. "Turn up the suction, I can't see a damn thing. And get me another clamp, we've got to stop this bleeding."

The staff follows his orders, but despite their best efforts, a minute later the monitors start screeching, and stops showing any activity.

The anesthetist calls out, as he jumps into action. "Flat line! Start compressions."

* * *

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading! ****Hope you liked it. **

**Please take a minute to review! It helps me update faster. (hint, hint)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or the characters. In case it wasn't really obvious.**

**AN: I have no medical knowledge, just way too much time to search the internet. Sorry for any inaccuracies.**

****

**Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! I truly value each and every one, please keep them coming. **

Enjoy!

* * *

Meanwhile back at NCIS, the team is gathered in Abby's lab, at a loose end as they wait for news. They are all sitting around, some in chairs, some on the floor, but all with the same worried, weary expression on their faces.

Eventually Ducky says what they are all thinking. "Why hasn't Jethro called yet? Abigail should be out of surgery by now."

"Yeah." Tony says tiredly, but he then rationalizes. "But it could just mean that the docs are taking their time, making sure they get it all."

"Very true, my boy." Ducky agrees, nodding slightly. "We should not start thinking the worst, we need to stay positive. Abigail will be fine."

* * *

In the operating room, the medical staff works frantically to try to restart Abby's heart. Dr Hamish shouts out orders as he compresses Abby's chest. "We've got to shock her. Charge paddles to two hundred."

One of the scrub nurses quickly obliges.

A moment later Dr Hamish calls out. "Charged... Clear." Before triggering the paddles, and delivering the electrical charge to Abby's body. He then looks up at the monitor, and then disappointedly says. "No change. Charge again, three hundred."

Again, the scrub nurse follows his orders, and gets the defibrillator ready.

Again, the call of "Charged... Clear." Rings out through the operating room before Abby's body is once again arched off the table by the shock coursing through her.

Once again there is no change, the anesthetist looks up at Dr Hamish from his work. "Maybe you should let her go, Ryan. She's been through enough."

"..." Dr Hamish considers this for a few moments before saying. "No. She's young, we should keep trying."

They prepare to shock her again, at three-sixty this time.

Everyone in the room holds their breath in hope as Dr Hamish presses the paddles to her chest once again, and calls out. "Stand clear." And then shocks her again.

It is an anxious few seconds before the anesthetist says. "She's back in sinus rhythm." And then directly to Dr Hamish. "You need to finish up, if she goes back into arrest, we won't be able to get her back."

Dr Hamish nods in acknowledgement and agreement before moving back into his position at the operating table, and recommencing the surgery.

* * *

It is another three hours before Dr Hamish walks out into the waiting room, and over to Gibbs, who is sitting in the corner sipping what anyone who knows him knows is probably his tenth cup.

"Mr Gibbs." Dr Hamish says tiredly as he sits down beside Gibbs.

Gibbs looks over at the fatigued surgeon, and questions. "Is she alright?"

"...There were complications."

Gibbs pales visibly, his mind instantly jumping to the worst possible scenario.

"Her heart stopped ...but we were able to restart it, and successfully complete the operation." There's the comparatively good news, now for the bad. "However, she was deprived of oxygen for a considerable length of time. She is in a deep comatose state; we are not sure that she will regain consciousness, and if she does, if she'll have any neurological impairments."

_Shit! _

_Why did I talk her into having the surgery? _

_What am I supposed to tell everyone if she dies?! _

These thoughts and many others, none positive race through Gibbs' head before he turns to Dr Hamish, and tells him. "I have to make some phone calls."

"Alright. When you're ready, Go upstairs to the ICU, and just go over to the nurses' station, one of the nurses will show you to Abby's room." He then leaves Gibbs alone to make phone calls, or more specifically one call.

* * *

Once he's alone, Gibbs quickly types in the number for Abby's lab, it doesn't take a genius to know that that is where they'll be. The phone barely rings once before Ziva answers. "Gibbs?"

"Ziva. Is everyone there?" Gibbs asks promptly, he is far form in the mood for pleasantries.

"Yes, do you want me to put you on speaker?"

Gibbs debates whether just to tell her, and let her tell everyone else, or let her put the phone on speaker, and force him to tell everyone at once. After a moment he decides. "Okay, put on the speaker." He listens as everyone greets him in turn before saying something he knows will have a devastating effect on them. "There were complications ...Abby is in a coma."

As soon as the words leave his mouth, there is a dead silence on the other end of the phone.

It is almost a minute before Ducky speaks up. "Do the doctors think she will recover?"

"Her surgeon wouldn't give me a straight answer, just that she's in bad shape." Gibbs says, not wanting to go into more detail than is necessary.

Tony is the next to speak. "Should we fly out?"

"..." Gibbs thinks before answering. "No. There's nothing you can do here. I'll keep you updated." And without a further word, he snaps his phone shut, ending the call.

* * *

About half an hour later, Gibbs finally makes his way up to the intensive care unit. Upon entering the area, a nurse greets him. "Are you looking for someone, sir?"

"Yes ...Abigail Scuito." Gibbs tells her as he scans the beds, looking for Abby.

Tara has been told, or warned to expect Gibbs, so she ignores his attitude, and tells him. "She is over the other side of the unit, I'll show you over to her."

* * *

The young nurse leads Gibbs over to where Abby is lying prone in a bed, as pale as the white sheets she's lying on, barely visible through all the medical equipment, most noticeably a ventilator tube snaking from her mouth, and two tubes running from her head. Abby barely even resembles the vibrant woman that she was before this started.

"Oh god." Gibbs murmurs as he looks down at her.

Tara decides to leave him alone with her, he obviously needs some time. "I have to get back to my other patients, but I'll be back to check on Abby soon."

Gibbs nods numbly, and somewhat watches as she walks away, leaving him at Abby's side with no idea what he should do.

* * *

Six days later, Abby is showing no signs of waking up, and Gibbs is starting to get worried, especially when Dr Hamish comes over to him as he is getting coffee early that morning. "Mr Gibbs. Can I talk to you for a moment, in private?"

"Sure." Gibbs agrees before following Dr Hamish into a small meeting room. As soon as they are sitting Gibbs questions. "What's this about?"

"..." Dr Hamish pauses before speaking; he has always hated this part. "We have decided that if Abby does not regain consciousness in the next couple of days, we will be moving her to another ward ...a longer term care unit."

Gibbs can only stare open mouthed at the other man. _This can't be happening! _

_She has to get better! _

_How can they even suggest this?!_

After a moment, Dr Hamish speaks again. "I am sorry, but there really isn't anything else we can do. And there are other people who can benefit more from being in the intensive care unit. Again, I am truly sorry."

* * *

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading! ****Hope you liked it. **

**Will Abby ever wake up? If she does, will she be the same? The suspense could kill.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or the characters. In case it wasn't really obvious.**

**So here we are at the end of another story, I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it!**

**Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews throughout the writing of this fic! I truly value each and every one. **

**Enjoy!**

**This final chapter is dedicated to losingmymind2. I wish you and your son all the best.**

* * *

For once in his life, Gibbs is lost for words.

How can this be happening?!

_She has to recover._

_Why'd I push her into having the surgery?!_

"Mr Gibbs." Dr Hamish's voice breaks into his thoughts, and upon Gibbs looking up he sees that the other man is in the doorway, about to leave the room.

At this moment, something in Gibbs snaps, and he charges at the physician. And gets in several vicious punches and kicks before a couple of security guards pull him off.

"Let go of me!" Gibbs shouts indignantly as he fights against the guards.

* * *

On the doctor's insistence, the guards just hold Gibbs there until he settles down a few minutes later.

Once they're sure he's calm, the guards release Gibbs as he apologetically says. "I'm sorry, it's been a bad day."

Having dealt with innumerous families going through similar situations, and been lashed out at by at a quarter of them, Dr Hamish tells him. "It's alright." As he checks out a bruise on his forearm; nothing serious.

Within a few minutes, Gibbs goes back to Abby's room, and continues his vigil.

* * *

The night before Abby is scheduled to be transferred to the long term care unit, Gibbs has on just gone back to his motel to get a few hours sleep, when Tara, who's come into Abby's room to check on the condition sees that her eyes are half open. At first she thinks that they must've just slipped open, but then she sees Abby's hand lift slightly off the bed.

Tara goes over to the phone, and pages Dr Hamish before going to Abby's side. "Abigail? Are you with me?"

After a moment, Abby nods weakly.

"Okay. Don't try to talk just yet, you're still intubated." Tara says as she wipes a tear from Abby's eye. "You're alright, just relax."

* * *

When Gibbs arrives a couple of hours later, Dr Hamish stops him before he enters the room. "Mr Gibbs, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Gibbs looks towards the room, clearly wanting to be with Abby right now; she must be so upset. "Okay. Is Abby alright?"

"She's better than alright." Dr Hamish begins with a smile. "She regained consciousness earlier this morning, but-"

As soon as he hears the 'but', Gibbs interrupts. "But what? She is alright, isn't she?"

Dr Hamish hesitates before telling Gibbs. "She seems to have a severe hemiplegia on her right side, but with assistance she should be able to adjust."

Gibbs just stands there, stunned as he tries to take in the news.

* * *

It is another three days before Abby is moved into a step-down unit, where her doctors have decided that she will stay until she finishes radiation.

* * *

Once the staff has settled her into a bed, Abby turns to Gibbs, who is sitting beside the bed, and says. "So I'm meant to go start the treatment pretty soon."

"Yeah." Gibbs confirms, already knowing where this is going.

Sure enough, the next words out of Abby's mouth are- "Do I really need this? Maybe it'll be alright if I just let it go." Gibbs only has to look at her, and she then says. "I know, I'm just really scared."

Gibbs stands up, goes over to Abby, and embraces her as he says. "You're going to be alright, Abby. I'll be right here with you."

Abby can only nod before an orderly comes into the room, he promptly helps her into a wheelchair, and then with Gibbs following close behind, he takes her for the first treatment.

* * *

After the radiation treatment Abby is violently ill, and Gibbs can only stand by helplessly as a nurse tends to her.

* * *

Once Abby finally falls asleep from sheer exhaustion, Gibbs steps into the hallway, and quickly dials Ducky's number. He answers after several rings. "Hello, Duck."

"Ah, Jethro. How are you? Is Abigail feeling any better yet?" Ducky asks in his usual manner.

Gibbs sighs wearily as he tells his old friend. "She had her first radiation treatment today, it made her so sick. I just let her nurse take over, I didn't know what to do."

The broken, defeated tone in Gibbs' voice worries Ducky. All he can think to say is. "That's alright. The nurses and doctors are there to make sure she's comfortable, right now she really just needs you to be there for her."

* * *

The team arrives four days later from Washington DC to visit Abby. When they enter Abby's room, despite having already been prepared by Gibbs for the visit, they are all shocked to see the state that she's in. The bandages were removed yesterday, so her shaved head is obvious, and it is clear that she has no control over her right side, that side of her face is slack, and her arm is supported by a sling to make her more comfortable, and worryingly to them, there is a customized wheelchair sitting beside her bed.

"She sleeps a lot these days, the treatment ...it wears her out." Gibbs explains as he adjusts the blankets, revealing a side of him that they rarely see.

They stay all weekend, but even then they barely get to spend anytime actually talking to Abby, she is always either sleeping or feeling to sick to talk.

* * *

Four and a half weeks later, Abby is sitting in her wheelchair by her room's window when Dr Hamish comes in, and greets her. "Good afternoon, Abigail. How're you feeling today?"

"Better. I'm feeling stronger everyday since the treatment stopped." Abby tells him, speaking slowly to avoid slurring her speech at all because of the paralysis.

Dr Hamish smiles as he sitting down in an empty chair beside her. "Well, I have some good news for you ...the tests we ran yesterday showed no signs of tumour cells."

"Meaning?" Abby asks cautiously, not wanting to get her hopes up only to be knocked down.

Dr Hamish turns Abby's wheelchair around so that she is facing him, and says. "It means that the tumour is gone. You can go home."

Despite how difficult it is for her, Abby leans over, and embraces Dr Hamish; it mightn't be the same as her old hugs, but it's as close as she can get these days.

Dr Hamish stands back up, and tells Abby. "I'm going to organise for you to be discharged tomorrow." Before he walks out of the room.

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

**Two months later**

As Abby comes into work in the middle of the night, after having been called in by Gibbs to process evidence urgently, she can't help but feel that everything is almost back to normal. Except for of course the fact that she is now in a wheelchair, but that hasn't affected her work because one of the first things Gibbs did when she returned to DC was 'persuade' Jenny to have everything adjusted to suit her. And although when she first returned her hair was barely a centimetre long, and everyone commented until Tony and Ziva threatened the entire office with physical harm if they said another word, it is now a bit longer, and Abby has dyed it back to black, and often styles it in various bizarre shapes using hair gel, and no one ever dares to say a word against it or her.

* * *

**The end.**

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought.**

**And please don't forget to check out my other fics.**


End file.
